


Different Coloured Kids

by ladyofthesun



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gonna be a multi chapter fic guys, M/M, Multi, OT5, Soulmate au- colours, slight angst, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: Prompt: You can only see the world in black and white until you touch your soul mate for the first time.OT5 with emphasis on Cranscott, Trimberly, and Zack/JasonShoutout to authenticaussie for helping me write Billy properly, I wanted to get his character right and they really helped me with that :D





	1. Blue

Billy had always known about the colours, his dad had told him about them over and over every night, putting him to sleep with soothing descriptions of what the world looked like when it wasn’t in various shades of black and white. One day he’d describe the light yellow that his mother had chosen for their kitchen, how it made his eyes hurt but it made Billy’s mom’s eyes light up, so it was perfect. Or the new curtains that they had bought that week, the one Billy liked the patterns of, his dad said that the red was such a bright colour that it could only make him think of fire, and warmth, and home. 

Billy’s dad had a way with words, but the thing that soothed Billy the most was the calm tone of his voice. Billy had struggled with sensory overload before, while they lived in the middle of a small town there was still a lot happening all around them, but his dad could spot the exact moment that anything could begin to happen and quickly removed Billy from the situation, able to calm him down, distracting him with his smooth voice, talking about the bright pink of the ice lolly Billy had had earlier that day. He asked Billy what it tasted like, told him to imagine the colours of sweet strawberry, the bright sunlight making it look like it was glowing.

But Billy especially loved it when his dad tucked him in at night, turning off the light so that he could see everything the way Billy did in that moment, bathed in a blanket of black. His dad said that black was beautiful because it was safe. 

And Billy agreed with him. Because his mom also said that black was beautiful, so it had to be true. But Billy thinks his mom was talking about a different kind of black when she said it.

But when Billy was safely in his bed, with his dad by his side, the colour he’d never tire of hearing about was the colour of the sky. Because the sky was never one colour, his dad said that it started out as black, beautifully scattered with bright stars, and Billy could see that when his dad took him to the mines Billy liked to stargaze when he got tired. He’d sit on the trunk of the car and spent what felt like days staring up into the night, an endless sea of mystery, one that he’d love to explore one day. Imagine being on another planet. His dad said that there were billions of planets out there, each star in the sky being its own solar system, bathed in the blackness of space.

Then, his dad said, the sky turned pink, a pure, calm colour, reflected in the clouds, creating a cocoon of hope, the beginnings of a new day. One time his dad took Billy and his mom on a trip, it was Autumn, so he had to be bundled up tightly against the cold, but they hopped into the car at 4:30 in the morning, Billy still very sleepy but excited for this adventure. It was still dark outside, so Billy felt like it was unfair that he had to be up, his mom kept playing eye spy with him so he wouldn’t fall asleep. They went to the tops of the cliffs around Angel Grove and laid down a picnic blanket, Billy’s dad put a picnic basket in front of them and set out their breakfast. It was so quiet that Billy could hear all the sounds of the woods. The birds singing, the deer grazing, the bunnies hopping. It seemed perfect to Billy. And it only got better when the sky lightened, and he could see the looks of utter bliss on his parent’s faces, as they basked in the soft colours of daybreak. His dad murmured that when he found his soulmate, he’d be able to see everything that he had seen that day, and Billy swore that the first person he’d tell was his dad.

His dad said that one of the best parts of the sky was the sun, burning bright and bathing everything in a yellow hue. His dad loved to listen to country music all through the day, giving Billy a greater appreciation for it, and he said that the colour yellow looked the way country music feels, fun, and bright, and happy. Included in a way that nothing else will make you feel. Some people said that yellow was too bright, too loud, that it should be toned down, but yellow was so beautiful, no matter how it came, it just takes a while to get. Billy understood that. It took people a little longer than usual to get him too.

And then, the sun sets, casting out rays of bright red, “Like our curtains?” Billy asked his dad hopefully.

“Maybe not as bright,” his dad smiled at him, “but still pretty brilliant.” He said that red was a strong colour, the colour of anger, of pain, but also the colour of warmth, and the colour of love. There was no greater force on earth than love, no matter what else happened, there’d always be people that loved Billy, his dad reassured him.

And when his dad died, Billy knew that his love lived on.

***

In detention, Billy set out rearranging his coloured crayons. Billy loved to draw, but right now all of his drawings were varied colours of grey, but he hoped that he got the colours right. He used to colour with his mom, and she told him whenever he should switch around some colours because they didn’t go as well together. His mom couldn’t see the colours anymore, so he stopped asking her after a while, now he relied on his memory, and knowing which order the colours on his desk were in.

When the bully slammed into his desk, knocking all of his colours off, he looked up, slightly annoyed that he would have to rearrange them all. His annoyance quickly became distressed as the bully started breaking the crayons, especially since he was taunting him the whole time.

“You can’t even see the colours, what’s the point? You’re such a weirdo, Crams-ton.” but before he could break the next one he was shoved out of the way by Jason Scott.

Billy shook his head, _Jason Scott?_ Why was Jason Scott, the star quarterback, coming to his rescue? He was thankful, no doubt, but he was always the weird kid, so he couldn’t figure out why Jason, one of the most popular people in their school, would help him with a bully. Billy didn’t like not being able to figure things out, so he made up his mind during their detention, he was going to find out why Jason had felt the need to protect him.

***

Billy invited Jason to his house, to get the ankle bracelet off of him, and to have some help down at the mine. Jason had told Billy that he just “didn’t like guys like that” when he asked about the bully. Billy accepted it but still felt as though there was something more, a connection of sorts between the two boys. 

While Billy had a few friends from his many clubs, none of them would help him sneak into the mine late at night, so when Jason finally showed up at his house with 4 minutes left until he had to be home, Billy rambled quite a lot, helping him concentrate on the task at hand.

Then Jason hugged him, and he felt a slight jolt, unease crawling under his skin. Billy quickly let Jason know that he should stop touching him now.

“Come on, my mom’s van is this way!” Billy exclaimed once Jason let go, leading him to the garage where he had already placed all of his tools. He started dragging the box outside, the familiar weight comforting him, reminding Billy of the times he had helped his dad drag the same box out into the cliffs. After he and Jason put the box in the trunk, he hopped into the van quickly, Jason coming in the driver’s side, and started to do a few checks to make sure everything in the van was ready, there was one check, however, that only the driver could do.

“You gotta swing the shell.” he turned to Jason.

“What?”

“You gotta swing the shell for good luck.” Billy pointed to the little charm that was hanging from the rear view mirror.

“Okay…” Jason seemed confused but did as Billy asked, making him grin as he turned around and put his seatbelt on. He was happy that Jason didn’t question him or tease him like some other people, perhaps even those on the football team would do. 

He decided that he liked Jason.

Billy didn’t notice that a little light, that he had previously been a grey tone, was now flashing red.


	2. Chapter 2: Trini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm so I'm terrible at updating but uh happy gay day!?

Trini had been raised on tales of the bright colours that surrounded Mexican culture. She knew exactly what her abuelita had felt like when she met her soulmate.

It had been her grand aunt’s quinces, and her great-grandmother had put her abuelita in what she was told was a bright pink dress that looked _just amazing_ with her skin tone, coupled with big red earrings that she had “lost” earlier that night. It was almost time for the big dance number to set off the rest of the evening, she had been paired with a friend of her cousins but he hadn’t appeared in any of the rehearsals, resulting in her having to substitute in her 7-year-old cousin in order to practice and not mess up the big night.

Needless to say, her abuelita was _pissed_.

Her aunt had confirmed that all of her cousin’s friends had arrived, including her partner, finally. She made her way to the dancefloor, holding her dress up so that she wouldn’t trip, and found her place, 3 paces directly behind her cousin, slightly to the left, and looked around for her partner.

Seconds before the music was about to start, a young man rushed up next to her, hair flopping around messily, a large grin on his face, laughing and out of breath, he started to speak.

“Look, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay? I was helping aun-” her abuelita cut off the hurried speech quickly, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t care about your excuses, do you at least know the steps?” he looked slightly shocked, but nodded quickly, eyes wide.

“Well, that’s something at least,” before her abuelita could say anything else, the music started, and he stepped forward, right arm curling around her waist, left hand lifting up her own.

And the world stopped around them.

The dance that had seemed so important seconds earlier now disappeared from her mind, she had no idea what the steps were any more, she could see people moving around in the corner of her eye, people that she had been desperately trying to impress earlier, flurries of different colours sweeping around them, and she didn't care about any of it.

Because directly in front of her, was the most beautiful colour out of them all. She knew that they were brown, everyone had brown eyes around here, but she never knew how beautiful the colour that most people had previously called mundane could be. Looking forward she realised that those people must be out of their minds.

Her soulmate had eyes that held both wisdom and a childlike innocence. The colour reminded her of a sweet evening on a cold winter night, covered in blankets and the smell of chocolate in the air. The colour was deeper in the middle, lightening towards the edges, making his eyes seem even wider, they were locked on her own eyes, he seemed to be frozen still, not even letting out the laboured breaths that had been heaving his chest moments ago. The shallow breaths did nothing to ease the bright colour of his flushed cheeks, a quick glance down told her that the colour in question was pink, though much less garish than the dress that she had been made to wear. She silently cursed her mother for making her wear such a colour on the day that she meets her soulmate, even if she had no idea that it would happen.

With the thoughts of her terrible fashion choices, she glanced down at her soulmate’s suit, only to turn her head away quickly at the colour that seemed even brighter than her own pink dress. The boys were supposed to wear dark blue, that colour may have been blue but it was in no way dark, shaking her head she looked up at his face once again.

“That’s blue?” she asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

He looked confused at her before he glanced down for a split second, instant regret overcoming his face, “I honestly have no idea, it looked the same as the others’ before but now…” he glanced around, looking at the couples dancing around them, he tried to spot someone that he knew could see the colours but couldn’t identify their faces.

Her abuelita laughed at him, sure that they both looked terrible in their fashion choices, but in that moment she didn’t care, because she had found _him._

Trini had heard this story millions of times in her childhood, her grandmother being her favourite family member, she used to love sitting on her lap, preferring it to playing with her cousins. Her abuelita used to play with her hair as she assured that that one day, her prince would come, she would meet her soulmate. The words filled her with hope.

Trini started to lose that hope as she got older and her family started moving around, never staying in one place long enough for her to create any meaningful relationships. The last strands of her hope that had somehow hung on disappeared that she would never get the prince from her abuelita’s stories, because she simply didn’t want one, and knew she wouldn’t be happy if her soulmate was a male. But she also knew that her family wouldn’t be happy if her prince turned out to be a princess instead.

So she knew for a while that she didn’t want a soulmate. It caused her to become more and more isolated from the people around her, not just the few friends she had created as well as teachers but also her parents. She tried to stay close to her abuelita but couldn’t find an excuse to talk to her without her mother listening in, so she drifted away from her too.

By the time they moved to Angel Grove she barely spoke more than a handful of words a day to her parents, choosing instead to keep away from home. She found solace in the mountains, where she could meditate and listen to her music in peace.

She was alone out here.

Or as close to alone as she could be with some random guy doing stunts off of the old trains that her usual cliff’s peak overlooked. But that was okay, they had come to the silent agreement to ignore each other for now.

Until Billy Cranston blew up the side of a cliff and suddenly they were in a high-speed chase with Kimberly Hart running beside her and Jason Scott yanking her into a van.

***

She was woken up with a loud crash on Sunday morning, feeling the worst that she had in her whole life, including the one time she had gotten drunk at her cousin’s house and had her first hangover the next day because no one had told her to drink water. No, this was way worse, and the ringing from her brothers deciding to wake her up by using two dish lids as symbols was _not_ helping.

“Trini! You gotta get up for church!” her youngest brother said before running off to get their mother to fix his tie, his socks already falling down. She got up groaning, knowing that if she went back to sleep she would be told off, the church can never be missed no matter what the circumstance. She kept groaning as she slowly moved around her room, picking up the clothes that she had chucked off last Sunday, before realising that not everything was completely shades of grey anymore.

In fact, there were some other tones that she couldn’t recognise, but she knew that they weren’t the greys that she was used to. She could tell that the colours were muted though, not the bright sights that she had heard of in her childhood, but it was still more than she had ever seen in her life. She looked down at the pile of clothes in her hand, her mother had told her that the dress was a light yellow, intended to look dainty and ladylike, what had previously been a bright white for her now seemed slightly off.

She then noticed the contrast to her skin tone, it didn’t look bad, not at all, but she felt it looked very different to what she expected. Before she could examine anything else she heard her mother call up the stairs, shouting at her to get herself downstairs before they’re late for church. She gave her room one last glance, it looks even more foreign than it had the past year, before moving to the bathroom, which she knew to be mostly white, in order to get ready for church.

She would go back to the cliff tomorrow and try to figure it all out, for now, she had to see what the new circular thing on the bathroom sink was.

***

She decided to leave school during lunch when the food decided to blow up and she saw Kimberly, Jason, and Billy walking away in varying degrees of guilt. She would miss Biology where Kimberly might try to talk to her about Saturday so she assumed that this would be a good decision.

However, the train boy was also there, but he kept striking the cliff face, perhaps looking for more of the coins that Trini had learnt _would not leave her alone_. They kept up their routine of staying away from each other, a respectable distance apart, and she knew that she wouldn’t find her answers there so she decided to wander around and see what she could find.

Then the other three appeared over the cliff facing her and started shouting at each other about _the changes_ , she wondered if the colours were happening to them too, maybe these coins had some sort of soulmate magic, making them see some sort of colour, but not all of them. If this was true she thought these coins were extremely cruel, giving them a taste of what a soulmate feels like without actually giving them a soulmate. Then Billy noticed that she had appeared and pointed it out to everyone else, causing Trini to panic and turn quickly so she could run away.

Only to be met with the side of the cliffs.

_Screw it_ , she thought, running and leaping onto the rocky surface and moving upwards, not taking the time to feel amazed at how quick she was going, she could hear a couple of the others following her. She made it to the top and kept running until she reached a large crack, blocking her path. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She could hear Kimberly coming up right behind her, seemingly beaten the race she had decided to have with, she presumed, the train boy. She was talking but Trini wasn’t really taking anything in, she was too busy gouging the size of the crack and trying to figure out if she could make it across with her newfound strength helping her.

She decided that there was a large chance that she could make it, escaping the rest of the boys that had appeared behind Kimberly. She didn’t need more awkward confrontations. She runs until she’s on the very edge, pushing herself with all the force she can, barely able to breathe the entire way, until her feet are safely on the ground again.

“You’re crazy, but _so am I!”_ The train boy shouted over at her, before turning around and pushing the others back, creating some room for him to run. She heard them all call him “Zack”, telling him that it wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t listen. His jump wasn’t as clean as hers, he ended up landing on top of her, knocking her over and covering both of them in dirt. She scoffed and quickly pushed him off, not really trying to move away when he reached out to grab her ankle, shouting out to the others about how he “got her” and that they should come over too.

Trini didn't know if his world pulsed with colour when he touched her, his eyes may have been shut in pain, but for her, it lasted a split second before everything became muted again, not as much as before, but the colours still seemed off. She kicked his hand away from her then resigned herself to sitting by some rocks since she knew that they would chase after her no matter what, and she _was_ curious.

She watched with a slightly more careful eye as Kimberly and Jason Scott, both of them household names in Angel Grove, jumped off the cliff together. She quickly wondered if there was something going on between them before dismissing it. If the ex-cheerleader and the prior golden boy were soulmates then the whole town would know about it the second that they did. Even if they had been slightly more removed from everyone lately, everything that they had ever done in their lives seemed to make front page news. People would notice if something were to happen to them. 

They both successfully made it over, though Jason managed to swallow a mouthful of dirt and tiny jagged rocks. Kimberly helped him up, laughing as he spits some blood out of his mouth before they both turned to Billy, still on the other side of the cliff, and started to shout at him, trying to get him to jump over.

Trini had seen Billy around before, mainly as a victim of the bullies that she tried to avoid as much as possible, but he never seemed to be angry at them. He seemed to accept everything that happened with a smile on his face and quickly left school to get into his mom’s car and do whatever it was that Billy did in his spare time. Apparently that activity was building bombs which would gift them with coin things that gave them all superpowers.

He was pacing up and down, quite obviously listing the pros and cons out loud as the others all started to pressure him into jumping. June’s voice from many years ago filtered through her thoughts, _“If all your friends jumped off a cliff would you?”_ , causing Trini to slightly scoff to herself. After all, she had been the one to start it all.

Just as she was about to intervene and tell the three to back off, Billy seemed to take in a deep breath and jump. Trini quickly stood up, immediately spotting the differences in his jump compared to the other, he was moving too much, creating more drag, he might not make it. She would’ve told the others but her eyes were locked on this boy who she had never spoken more than three words to, and all those three must’ve been on Saturday night, but she knew that she didn’t want him to die.

Luckily he made it, _just_ , and was standing on the very edge, looking surprised at himself before the joy took over his face and he started doing a little dance. Trini let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding, before immediately gasping again, rushing to the edge of the cliff after it crumbled under Billy’s feet, causing him to fall into the dark abyss.

“Did we just kill that dude?” Zack looked over at Jason after they had all called out a multitude of times, fear evident on his face. But all that was on Jason’s face was regret and shock, his mouth slightly open, but his eyes were flickering to the edges of the cliff as if he could see Billy would be somewhere. He kept saying “No, no, no, no, no, no,” over and over again as if that would summon him.

Somehow, it must’ve worked because they all soon heard a voice that must’ve been Billy’s saying, “Hey guys, you gotta come down here!” somehow he had landed in water and was completely fine. Trini let out a laugh before sighing and turning around, they wouldn’t follow her if Billy was calling them.

Zack was first, “I’ll see you guys down there,” he sounded out of breath, and Trini smirked before she heard his next words, “Bring that crazy girl.” and yelled in glee on his way down, promptly followed by Jason. Trini let herself look over the edge for a split second before her gaze was drawn to the girl beside her. She set her face into a scowl before gripping the straps of her bag, the most popular girl in school probably didn’t even know that she existed, why would she try to include her? She had heard what those cheerleader bitches were like to people like her.

But Trini wasn’t a huge jerk, so when Kimberly asked for some water she turned around and handed her the water bottle with only mild grumbling.

“Thanks. And I’m really sorry.” Kim shook her head, fiddling with the lid of the bottle as if she was unsure if she should do something or not.

“Sorry for what?” If Kim was having second thoughts about joining the boys down in the cliff then Trini had no idea why she was being apologised to.

Before Kim grabbed her arms and pulled her off the cliff, the world bursting with colour around Trini as soon as she made contact. She now knew what her family had been talking about this whole time. Not that she could appreciate this development as they both started screaming very loudly and let go of each other as the world around them became a blur, due to, perhaps falling down a more than 100-foot drop into a small pool of water.

_Sorry mom, but I didn’t jump off a cliff because my friends did, I was dragged._


End file.
